Lockseeds
are mysterious devices that are the source of the Gaim Riders' powers. They all have powers associated with fruit. Lockseeds can grow on trees, assuming the shape of a flower first. The Inves love Lockseed flowers, regarding them as their favorite food. However if an Inves in its Berserker State consumes a mature Lockseed, then that Inves will evolve into a more powerful form. In Inves Games, people use mature Lockseeds to summon Inves to do battle. When a person wearing a Sengoku/Genesis Driver picks Lockseed flowers, they will quickly turn into an A-S type mature Lockseeds. Classes Matured Lockseeds are given ranks, from D to A, but it is unknown if either the number of the Lockseed, the rarity of such a Lockseed being found, or a combination of the two makes the Lockseed's ranking. An A-Classed Lockseeds are unbreakable, which is useful for both transformation as an Armored Rider or to summon a high classed Inves. One drawback is the Inves is in its Berserker State, and if said Inves consumes its own A-class Lockseed, it will evolve into an stronger form of itself called Evolved Inves. List of Lockseeds Kamen Rider Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Orange Arms, armed with the Daidaimaru. Its code is LS-07 and it is Class A. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Pine Arms, armed with the Pine Iron. Its code is LS-05 and it is Class A. He obtains this Lockseed after beating Kaito Kumon in an Inves Game. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Ichigo Arms, armed with a kunai. Its code is LS-06 and it is Class A. One in the possession of Kota was used to battle against Team Baron and win. However, Peko managed to disarm it from him and then the Shika Inves consumed it to evolve into a Mega Inves. Long after, Gaim seems to able to obtain another one, before he appears in the World within the Magic Stone. * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into the collossal Suika Arms, capable of assuming multiple modes and armed with a double bladed staff. Its code is LS-10. * : Summons a Sakura Hurricane Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-01. Orange LockSeed.jpg|Orange Lockseed (closed) Orange Arms Opened.png|Orange Lockseed (opened) KRGa-Pine Lockseed.png|Pine Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Pine Lockseed open.png|Pine Lockseed (opened) Strawberry LockSeed.jpg|Ichigo Lockseed (closed) Ichigo Lockseed Opened.png|Ichigo Lockseed (opened) WaterMelon LockSeed.jpg|Suika Lockseed Sakura_lockseed.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (closed) Sakura_opened.png|Sakura Lockvehicle (opened) Kamen Rider Baron's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Banana Arms, armed with the Banaspear. Its code is LS-08 and it is Class A. Another one is seen in the possession of DJ Sagara. * : Allows Kamen Rider Baron to transform into Mango Arms. Its code is LS-11. * : Summons a Rose Attacker Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-02. banana.png|Banana Lockseed (closed) Banana_opened.png|Banana Lockseed (opened) Mango LockSeed.jpg|Mango Lockseed Rose_lockseed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (opened) Rose_closed.png|Rose Lockvehicle (closed) Kamen Rider Ryugen's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Budou Arms, armed with the Budou Ryuhou. Its code is LS-09 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Ryugen to transform into Kiwi Arms. Its code is LS-13. Grape LockSeed.jpg|Budou Lockseed Kiwi LockSeed.jpg|Kiwi Lockseed Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Melon Arms, armed with the Melon Defender. Its code is LS-04 and it is Class A. * : Allows Kamen Rider Zangetsu to transform into Shin Zangetsu, via the Genesis Driver. Its code is ELS-04. Melon LockSeed.jpg|Melon Lockseed ELS-04 Melon Energy Lockseed.jpg|Melon Energy Lockseed Kamen Rider Gridon's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Gridon to transform into Donguri Arms, armed with the Donkachi. Its code is LS-03. *'Dandelion Lockvehicle': Summons a Dandeliner Rider Machine. Acorn LockSeed.jpg|Donguri Lockseed untitled4.JPG|Dandelion Lockvehicle Kamen Rider Kurokage's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Kurokage to transform into Matsubokkuri Arms, armed with the Kagematsu. Its code is LS-01 and it is Class C. One was shown in the possession of Zach, but it is not yet certain if he will become Kurokage. *'Tulip Lockvehicle': Summons a Tulip Hopper Rider Machine. PineCone LockSeed.jpg|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (closed) Matsubokkuri Lockseed Opened.png|Matsubokkuri Lockseed (opened) untitled2.JPG|Tulip Lockvehicle Kamen Rider Dark Gaim's Lockseeds * : Allows Kamen Rider Dark Gaim to transform into Blood Orange Arms, armed with a crimson version of the Daidaimaru. 1385288 454170881364341 2018530897 n.jpg|Blood Orange Lockseed (opened) Peach Rider's Lockseeds *'Peach Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Peach Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-03. Peach Lockseed.jpg|Peach Lockseed (closed) Peach Lockseed Open.jpg|Peach Lockseed (opened) Cherry Rider's Lockseeds *'Cherry Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Cherry Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-02. Cherry Lockseed (opened).jpg|Cherry Lockseed (closed) Cherry Lockseed.jpg|Cherry Lockseed (opened) Lemon Rider's Lockseeds *'Lemon Lockseed': Allows a new rider to transform into Lemon Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-01. ELS-01 Lemon Lockseed.png|Lemon Lockseed Lockseeds with currently unknown Riders * : Current purpose unknown. Its code is LS-12. * : Current purpose unknown. Its code is LS-02 and it is Class C+. One is currently in the possession of Kaito Kumon. * : Current purpose unknown. Its code is LS-00 and it is Class D. One was in the possession of Mai Takatsukasa but unfortunately it was damaged, another was seen being sold by Sid, and two more were held by Kaito Kumon. * : Seen in trailer being held by Lock Dealer Sid; current purpose unknown. It appears to have an S shape on the front and is colored in black and gold. Durian LockSeed.jpg|Durian Lockseed KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed.png|Kurumi Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed open.png|Kurumi Lockseed (opened) Himawarisunflowerlockseed.jpg|Himawari Lockseed (closed) KRGa-Himawari Lockseed open.png|Himawari Lockseed (opened) Gaim s lockseed.jpg|Sid's Lockseed Legend Rider Lockseeds Listed as movie sets in some sources, the Legend Rider Lockseeds contain the power of a Kamen Rider. The first set contains the Wizard & W Lockseeds and the second set is the OOO & Fourze Lockseeds. What's interesting about these sets is that they will give the Riders a special kind of armor. These new armors for the Riders are not yet confirmed if they will be exclusive to the Ganbaride machines or will appear in either the actual TV series or the next Movie Wars film. These sets will be released in December. * * * * Double Lockseed.jpg|Double Lockseed OOO Lockseed.jpg|OOO Lockseed Fourze Lockseed.jpg|Fourze Lockseed Wizard Lockseed.jpg|Wizard Lockseed Several Rider Lockseeds have also been released in LED form. *Blade Lockseed *Kabuto Lockseed *Momotaros Lockseed *Kiva Lockseed Blade LED Lockseed.jpg|Blade LED Lockseed Kabuto LED Lockseed.jpg|Kabuto Lockseed Momotaros LED Lockseed.jpg|Momotaros LED Lockseed Kiva LED Lockseed.jpg|Kiva LED Lockseed Other Lockseeds * Ankh lockseed.jpg|Ankh Lockseed Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver is provided by , who is also the narrator of Gaim as well as previously voicing the Imagin Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O. Conception An interview with Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe in Hyper Hobby revealed the inspiration for the Lockseeds arising in early design meetings, with the sentences “Opening a new world” and “Unlocking potential” in mind. After some research it was decided that locks were the best choice, being something that has never been used in Kamen Rider. This decision was made at a very early point, with Takabe noting that they had no idea what the story was even going to be like then. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ Notes *A few of the Lockseeds are using the Japanese names for their respective plant, rather than the English names. *Seeing how all Lockseeds work the same way in what is essentially the same Belt, it can be assumed that Riders can use the Lockseeds of others, in an extension of the last two series's practice of allowing the main character to use the collectible devices of the secondary Rider in one form or another. *The Zipper-like Dimensional rip it creates resembles the powers of Bruno Buccellati's Stand, Sticky Fingers, from the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Parte 5: Vento Aureo. *These Lockseeds were similarite to Poke Balls from Pokemon which is to summon the Inves. However, when disarmed the people Lockseeds, the Inves consumes them and evolves. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Collectible Devices Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Griton Arsenal